dangermousefandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Squawkencluck
Professor P. Squawkencluck is a Scottish chicken and head scientist at The Agency, she usually is the one to supply weapons for the danger agents, and tries her best to keep the agency on the edge of modern technology. She is at heart a collect person and thus goes about her job that way, which usually clashes with Danger Mouse's approach to his job, which is to act now, think later. Physical Appearance Squawkencluck is an average sized chicken with glasses and red hair braided into a pony tail. She has an average sized body, but also sports wide hips and a large bottom with tail feathers sticking out. Her clothes consist of a white shirt, jeans, and of course a scientist lab coat. Personality Squawkencluck is a stern, skeptical, prideful, sarcastic, organized, but kindhearted individual. She works day and night to make ground breaking inventions for the agency, though 'Henemy of the State' reveals that she more or less works at the agency for the funding to help her break scientific ground, and help saving the world is a bonus for her, but she has proven she does have the worlds best interest at heart. She is also very sarcastic and prude, and she tends to consider Danger Mouse to be a fool who breaks her things, leading some to consider her a kill joy. In fact the only way Danger Mouse and Penfold were able to realize that it was Squawkencluck in Isambard king king Brunel's body was for her to insult them. Despite this she has been shown to get very excited about showing off her inventions, genuinely enjoy the musical Melted, and has shown to have a hidden sense of humor, though these traits along with a more upbeat personality seemed to have been very prominent in her youth, though her parents had none of it according to 'Twysted Sister'. Apperances * Danger Mouse Begins... Again * Danger at C Level * Greenfinger * Planet of the Toilets * Pink Dawn * Big Head Awakens * The World Wide Spider * The Other Day the Earth Stood Still * Big Penfold * The Unusual Suspects * The Snowman Cometh * Never Say Clever Again * There's No Place Like Greenback * Happy Boom Day! * Frankensquawk's Monster * Escape from Big Head * Megahurtz Attacks * Attack of the Clowns * Cheesemageddon * Queen of Weevils * Tomorrow Never Comes * Half the World Is Enough * Danger Is Forever * Very Important Penfold * Dream Worrier * The Confidence Trick * The Spy Who Came in with a Cold * Sir Danger De Mouse * Agent 58 * High School Inedible * MouseFall * Mouse Rise * Dark Dawn * Colonel Danger Mouse * Squawkenbard Kingcluck Brunel * Live and Let Cry * Lost Tempers in Space * I Believe In Danger Mouse * Big Trouble In Little Clowntown * Quantum of Rudeness * A Loo to A Kill * Gold Flinger * There's Something About Scarlett * Groundmouse Day * Dry Hard * Crumfan * Nero Come Home * Dark Side of the Mouse * The Scare Mouse Project * Twysted Sister * Grand Stressed Auto * Clash of the Odd-esey * Henemy of the State * For Your Insides Only * A Fistful of Penfolds * Daylight Savings Crime * The Law of Beverages * Licence to Care * Force of Nature * No More Mr Ice Guy * Bot Battles * Rodent Recall * A Fear to Remember * Melted * We Aren't Family * Crouching Hamster, Hidden Wagon * Danger-thon! * Jam Session * Sharp as a Pin * Duplicate Mouse * The Supies * Lost in Exaggeration * The World is Full of Stuff Trivia * She has the 3rd most appearances in the series * She hosts a Danger knitting club for the danger agents (And the Colonel). * She can't go about her day without a morning milk shake. * It was revealed in "Frankensquawk's Monster" that her first name is actually Professor. Category:Characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Regular characters Category:Reboot Series Category:Regular Cast Category:Birds Category:Female Characters